A network service may allow multiple users to interact with data or an application via a data network. The data may be content on a website or a multi-share data file, accessible to be edited by multiple users. The application may be a software as a service application that a user purchases a yearly subscription to use. The user may use a client device to interact with the network service using a native application that interacts with the network service or a multi-purpose application, such as a web browser, that may retrieve the data. The network service may be maintained on the back end of a data connection with the client device by a set of servers, referred to as a server farm.